Les ailes d'un ange
by Pink Cinderella
Summary: Dans une ville solitaire, rien n'ébranle plus leurs vies. Tous deux sont des adolescents parfaits, du moins... on le croirait. Mais quand estil lorsque Austin déclare sa flamme lors d'un bal incognito ? Offre une bague en guise de promesse. Cela change un


-1Disclaimer : Tout appartient aux scénaristes du film, au studio qui a tourné ( Warnerbros ) et à l'auteur du premier conte de Cendrillon, sans lui cette histoire n'y serait pas. Seule l'intrigue vient de moi, Cinderella. Et le personnage de Brooke.

XxXxXx

Comment je me sens… ?

Je ne pourrais le dire…

Ma vie semble si horrible, je ne comprends plus.

Le restaurant n'est plus qu'une dernière espérance, Fiona l'a détruit…

Je me plonge dans une défaite, toujours plus ancrée dans le mal de cette absence.

Je souffre, comme tous…

On me nomme parfois Cendrillon, mais plus depuis des mois entiers…

Je crains toujours ce retour, les pas de Austin dans mon univers…

Je suis effrayée.

Son cœur bat contre mes oreilles, je l'écoute.

Je respire à son rythme, il me fait tellement de bien…

On pourrait presque apprendre à aimer ces battements, ils sont doux… ils me caressent les tympans.

Il est si tendre par moment, mais il est parti…

Il ne reviendra pas.

Depuis 4 mois… 122 jours, j'attends.

À n'être qu'une âme désœuvrée, qui chaque jour contourne son rêve, pour un seul baiser.

Il n'est plus celui qui s'appelait autrefois Prince Charmant, il est simplement… Austin Ames, je le savais pourtant.

Je l'aimais, auparavant… aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'une attente, avant un nouveau départ, car… je le sens, il me quittera de nouveau.

À cette danse secrète, au coin de la rue, je l'attendrai ce soir.

Drapée de soie blanche, avec cette cascade dorée qui enserre mes épaules.

Je ne suis plus réellement Sam Montgomery, c'est terminé. Il a dérobé la dernière part de mon enfance, avec cet amour, avec ses paroles…

Il a décimé tous mes rêves pour instaurer les siens.

Je l'aime.

Et lui aussi, je l'espère.

C'est pourquoi j'attendrai, même si pour le revoir je patiente toute l'éternité.

Je le chérirai, pour ne plus le perdre, ce soir… ce sera la fin.

J'aurais voulue ne jamais comprendre, mais il est trop tard… je dois m'enfuir, Princeton est proche… trop proche.

Elle frôle mon cœur pour m'unir au sien.

Soudain, la clochette du restaurant résonna… un client, très séduisant, cela dit, pénétra le seuil du bâtiment.

Il me jeta un regard amer, puis, s'accouda contre le comptoir étincelant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en un signe d'intense contrariété.

Je m'approchai… pour le contempler plus longuement, incertaine de la marche à suivre en de telles occasions.

J'esquissai un sourire et lui tendit un menu, rayonnante de bonheur.

« Seriez-vous prêt à commander monsieur ? »

Il hocha la tête longuement et, d'un soupir, se détendit complètement. Laissant choir ses pieds endoloris sur un tabouret bourgogne.

« Je prendrais un hamburger bien cuit avec une salade de pomme de terre… avez-vous du saumon ? Je crois sentir une chair saumonée qui grésille… »

En me retournant, je vis notre cuistot, le visage recouvert de pâte à crêpes… Il leva aussitôt la tête, me dardant d'un regard orageux, décidément, je ne m'habituerais jamais à cet imbécile de sous-chef…

Le client s'impatientait… je le sentais fiévreux, juste derrière moi.

Alors, pour me délester d'un poids énorme, je me rendis vers les cuisines pour interroger notre chef, celui qui bordait mes enfances de frites bien salées.

« Il te reste du saumon ? Le client en voudrait un peu… enfin, je crois. »

Quelques rides rieuses se dessinèrent au creux de ses yeux, m'inquiétant quelque peu.

« Oui, mais il est déjà parti, ton… client. »

Je fis volte-face et dû me rendre à l'évidence, le service ne lui avait pas plu, mais le plus curieux… je ne l'avais jamais vu avant en ville…

« Bah, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, il est 17h et je dois me préparer pour le bal… Maintenant que Fiona travaille pour moi, je n'aurai aucun mal à sortir. »

Je lui décochai un vif clin d'œil avant de m'engouffrer au dehors, bercée par la brise chaude de l'été.

Nous étions environ en Juin, approchant bientôt de la fin d'année…

De la fin de mon secondaire…

Des palmiers ondulaient sur les crêtes dorées de la plage, enfouis sous les vagues azurées. J'inspirai longuement, un peu effrayée.

J'allais le voir, ce soir…

Dans moins de 4h, je serais une princesse vêtue de perles scintillantes. Cette seule image me fit rêver, au volant de ma décapotable gris clair.

Mes cheveux fouettaient le vent, alors que le moteur vrombissait sous le soleil tapageur. Je me sentais si bien…

Bientôt, la villa de pierre blanche rosée se dessinerait à l'horizon. Le seuil de mon enfance et de mes rêves, où tout avait commencé…

Je respirerais alors les effluves anciennes de mon amour, pour me maquiller, au ras de mes yeux pétillants.

Pour dissimuler la douleur lancinante de tes bras que je ne sentais plus…

Pour tenter de me remémorer tout ce qui m'avait emplit de bonheur auparavant, alors que la crainte d'être seule m'étouffait.

Je n'étais plus Cendrillon, même si ma vie orbitait autour de cette nuit.

Je ne voulais qu'être tienne, pour tendre mes lèvres et goûter ton parfum sucré.

Je levai alors la tête… un feu rouge m'aveugla quelque peu et je dus freiner brusquement, laissant un panache d'étincelles s'esquisser derrière mes roues.

Une silhouette s'avança, sur la route bétonnée. Mince et élégante.

Des cheveux blonds, coupés courts… quelques mèches obstruaient un regard éclatant qui ne cessait de se diriger vers moi. Il y avait en ce corps une marée d'émotions fugitives et dissimulées…

Je contemplai encore un instant le jeune homme, avant de ne dépasser l'allée où il poursuivait sa route, inlassablement.

Mon cœur se resserra.

Il ressemblait tant à Austin, de sa démarche féline à ses traits impassibles…

Quelques larmes vinrent perler sur mes joues, illuminant de gracieuseté mon visage qui n'avait plus rien de magnifique.

Une longue esquisse noire se déploya, mon mascara coulait, emportant à la fois les traits élégants de mon crayon turquoise.

Je ressemblais sans doute à une épouvantail ainsi, dire que tout aurait dû être parfait… avec mes boucles d'oreilles argentées, mes perles Prada aux teintes de mon maquillage, l'écharpe élégante de chez Dior…

Je soupirai longuement…

Ce serait d'autant plus long alors, moi qui m'épuisait au fil des secondes, à panser mes plaies émotionnelles.

Ma dernière relation c'était plutôt mal terminée, des éclats à l'école… devant Austin, en plus. Je ne pouvais croire en cet instant que durant des années je fus amoureuse de lui, il m'avait blessé, aux bras d'une autre idiote…

Pourtant, il restait enfoui dans mon cœur, pour toujours.

Je garai ma voiture, arrivée à la villa rayonnante du quartier, celle où j'habitais avec une colocataire… un peu bruyante.

Seul l'astre du jour me permis de traverser les épais couloirs de la maison, ni lumières ni lampes… il n'y avait personne.

Les tuiles contrastaient fortement entre elles, variant du rose en des dégradés violets, tout cela relevait du sens artistique de Brooke. Elle avait même peinturée des imprimés glamours sur les hauts murs de l'entrée.

Chaque fois, je restais sans voix face à ces chefs-d'oeuvre.

Mon regard se posa donc sur une table de chevet faîte d'ébène, je fis glisser les lettres et pus les observer finement…

Abonnement au _Girls Of Today_, le journal à potin _Gossip, _des publicités miracles, une lettre pour Brooke, une autre pour elle et… au bas de la pile je reconnus l'écriture soignée et magnifique d'Austin pour ma colocataire…

Une immense jalousie me prit alors, peignant mes traits de porcelaine d'une teinte rouge vif.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit et je vis les mèches scintillantes de mon amie virevolter dans l'air, elle semblait au bord de l'euphorie tant elle pétillait.

Je m'approchai doucement vers elle, lui tendant la pile de papiers qui lui revenaient.

« Salut ! Je reviens de magasiner, c'est fou ! Du Valentino pour 30 de rabais, j'ai craqué. »

Son sourire s'éteignit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit mon état, joues imbibées de maquillage, larmes collées sur le coin de l'œil.

« Est-ce que ça va ma Cocotte ? C'est le nombre de sacs qui te fait cet effet ? Je peux les retourner, tu sais… Raconte-moi tout… »

Je lui jetai un regard un noir et me défis de son étreinte, bordée par une énorme jalousie.

« Non !! C'est de toi dont il est question, de toi… ! Tu as reçu une lettre de Austin, alors que moi… rien. J'aimerais tellement le revoir enfin et pour de vrai mais il faut que tu gâches tout en me le volant !! Brooke, as-tu une liaison avec lui ? »

« Mais non !! »

Elle semblait scandalisée par mes propos, j'en eus aussitôt honte moi-même.

« Que tu oses le croire me déçois énormément, je croyais que nous étions amies… Je voulais t'offrir de jolis Manolo pour ta soirée mais on oubliera ça. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance d'abord, ça ne vaut pas la peine de rester colocataires. »

« Attends… J'ai vraiment honte de moi, c'est que… je suis jalouse. Je l'aime, du fond de mon cœur et je dois l'oublier sans cesse. Comprends-moi Brooke, c'est difficile. »

Elle esquissa une moue tendre et me serra contre sa poitrine, un sourire ancré contre ses lèvres dessinées au gloss.

« Bon, viens, je vais te faire une beauté pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir. Au menu : Dior, Prada, Valentino, Manolo et… si tu es sage… Vera Wang. »

Mon sang cessa d'affluer, une sonorité se déclencha aussitôt dans ma tête à ces mots : Sublime… Tant de marques… Et surtout, son parfum Vera Wang !

Brooke m'empoigna vivement par le poignet, me traînant lourdement vers sa chambre décorée à la dernière mode de Malibu.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses finesses, je ne pensais qu'à Austin… ses bras encerclant ma taille, ses lèvres aussi douces que le moka d'un tiramisu… son regard pétillant aux teintes océanes…

Il me faisait tant rêver…

Mais la voix hâtive de mon amie suffit à me couper de cet univers splendide, ce ne serais que partie remise.

« Alors… de quelles couleurs veux-tu t'habiller ? »

D'ici, je distinguais les différents morceaux, tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, mais mon choix se porta sur un débardeur très décolleté aux teintes turquoises et noires. Il était fendu sur les côtés, lui inspirant un look très glamour et sexy à la fois.

« Hum… Turquoise et Noire, pour être agencée à la mer, tu vois. »

Elle hocha la tête, piochant dans ses multitudes de sac pour enfin dénicher les ensembles de maquillage.

« Donc, un maquillage léger, méthodique, profond ou… clownesque ? N'opte pas pour le dernier choix je te pris. »

Au même moment, nous éclations de rire, vacillant sur les couvertures de soie…

« Assez léger, je dois récupérer Austin ! »

Fis-je d'une voix mêlée de regrets, toujours assise à patienter pour les traitements de mon amie, elle et ses doigts de fée… à en frémie de jalousie.

« Voilà ! Tu as 3 teintes d'ombres à paupières… Celle de Dior lors de la saison passée, cette saison et la prochaine en vogue. Ou sinon, je peux te trouver quelques pots déjà utilisés très glam'… »

« Je n'en mettrai pas, juste du mascara noir et du crayon turquoise, ce sera suffisant Brooke. »

Elle fit semblant de s'écrouler, me laissant tordue de rire sur son oreiller.

« C'est une blague j'espère ? »

« Oh non, le maquillage c'est très peu pour moi… »

« Sam… Cesse de dire des âneries, on a pas le temps… »

Et ainsi se poursuivit les prochaines heures, à essayer, appliquer, retirer, jusqu'à ce que je sois le symbole même de la perfection.

Bon, il n'y avait pas de perles, ni de blanc… mais avec mon débardeur Valentino, je le ferais pâmer devant moi.

Mais, mes cheveux bouclées en d'élégantes cascades blondes faisaient tout de suite oublier que je ne portais ni de masques comme la dernière fois et encore moins une robe…

Surtout, mon regard… il pétillait de malice, d'élégance. Finement rehaussé de traits artistiques qui s'élançaient le long de mes yeux.

Vous avais-je dit que Brooke était maquilleuse pour le cinéma ?

Non ?!

Vous êtes prévenus alors…

Donc, je me languissais devant la pendule, à lisser ma jupe Vuitton du mieux que je le pouvais, tout était assortis, tout ! Même mes dessous, mais _chut ! _c'est un secret.

Je ne sentais plus mon cœur tant le temps s'écoulait lentement, seuls mes soupirs comblaient la monotonie de l'instant. On aurait dit que la terre venait de s'écrouler…

Dieu que c'était long !

Mais, à 11h tapante le réveil se mit à sonner, amplifiant la pièce d'un _Ding _mélodieux.

Seules des images d'Austin défilaient dans ma tête, sa moue tendre, ses lèvres fines, ses mèches échevelées aux teintes de blé, tout…

Sa silhouette se dessinait toujours dans mes rêves, parfaite… s'accordant avec moi à l'unisson. Comme si nous étions un couple majestueux, mais il n'en était rien…

Ce soir, je…

Je mettrais fin à notre relation, voilà ! C'est dit…

Je ne pouvais plus attendre et espérer, tous ces jours désolants, tous ces jours qui ne se comptaient plus sur mes doigts… Et en minutes, nous dépassions le rang des cents mille…

La souffrance m'emplissait, chaque seconde un peu plus.

Mais c'est terminé.

Brooke vint me serrer contre elle, pétillante de malice. Elle me tendit un petit tube de gloss Dior et s'esquiva, me détaillant longuement dans son esprit.

« Tu es parfaite Sam. »

« Merci, mais je ne veux plus être avec lui. C'est décidé. »

Son nez se tordit, comme il le fait si bien lorsqu'elle est furieuse…

« Non !! Ça c'est la pire décision que tu puisses prendre. Laisser Austin ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, loin de là. Tu l'aimes, c'est clair. Et je ne peux pas croire que sur un coup de tête tu l'oublies ! »

Quelques larmes perlèrent contre mes cils, je ne savais plus où j'en étais… D'un côté, il y avait l'amour et de l'autre, la souffrance. Les deux étaient intiment liés ces derniers jours et ça me faisait mal.

« Mais… C'est tellement compliqué Brooke, essaie de comprendre, je… »

« Non, toi, écoutes. »

Elle enlaça ses doigts aux miens, m'intimant de la regarder dans les yeux, pour témoigner de la force que j'avais.

« Avant que tu ne saches qu'il était Nomad, tu souffrais. Tu l'espérais, en silence sans qu'il ne te remarque finalement. Mais, il y a eu cette soirée, vous étiez amoureux, à la folie. Tout a chamboulé depuis, vous avez vécu de la misère, oui. Parfois. Mais plus souvent du bonheur, il a dû partir, par obligation, avec son père. Et là, ce soir. Il t'attend. Encore plus amoureux de toi, Sam. Tu dois y aller. Sinon, jamais tu ne sauras ce qu'il est vraiment pour toi. »

Elle posa alors sa main sur mon ventre, me démontrant toute l'amitié qu'elle contenait dans son cœur. Je la serrai contre moi une dernière fois et… refermai le battant de la porte, déjà au dehors.

Cette fois, je croyais pleurer franchement… mais il n'en était rien.

C'était mon âme qui se débattait, pour mordre quiconque s'approcherait, parce que je souffrais que Brooke ait comprise.

Je poussai la pédale à fond et fonçai dans la nuit, seule à souffrir, sous les étoiles.

À espérer, encore et toujours…

Mon téléphone sonna, alors… Je lui jetai un oeil pour distinguer le numéro, inconnu…

Je continuais de rouler, presque arrivée au bâtiment coloré, peint de partout pour égayer les jeunes en cette soirée.

Une part en moi me dictais de reculer et l'autre de foncer… mais que disait la 3e ?

Rien, pas encore…

Je soupirai, refermant derrière moi la porte de ma décapotable.

Mon cœur battait, fort…

Je tournoyais dans la salle, prise d'un désir, valser, danser… vivre !

Je ne voulais que ça, voler…

M'envoler…

Et, soudain…

Une main se posa contre ma taille, fine, elle eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique en mon corps…

Je frémissais de bonheur…

Il était là.

Austin esquissa un sourire, ne disant point un mot, trop préoccupé par mes traits pour en placer le moindre. Il était si… je ne pouvais l'expliquer, si… heureux.

Puis, la musique se termina, mais déjà nous étions à l'extérieur, sur une terrasse illuminée de banderoles argentées, dorées, de lys blancs ou de roses de la même teinte… Tout semblait splendide.

Il caressa tendrement ma joue, toujours plus près de moi. Sur la balustrade de pierres blanches, où j'avais perdu mon cellulaire autrefois…

Il semblait si heureux, et moi aussi…

« Sam, je me languissais à t'attendre… Les battements de ton cœur me manquaient, ils sont si loin… Je ne me rappelle même plus du goût de tes lèvres. »

On aurait dit qu'une flèche de Cupidon venait de me toucher, en plein sur mon épaule, où ses doigts se mouvaient. Une flèche d'amour…

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Austin, du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais je suis si… non, oublie ce que j'allais dire. Ces propos ne méritent pas d'être entendus. »

Il défit son étreinte, reculant doucement vers une cascade de lierre mousseuse.

« Ne dis rien… Écoute… »

Austin fouilla dans ses poches amples. Repêchant de je ne sais où un écrin d'un noir d'ébène, qu'il me tendit presque amoureusement.

« Ce n'est pas une bague de mariage, j'espère… »

« Non, voyons… Sam. Tu me prends pour qui ? Ce n'est pas mon genre… »

Je défis lentement la reliure d'or, prenant le temps de délier les filets scintillants qui s'entrelaçaient sur la broderie. Mon corps fut pris de spasmes, jamais de toute ma vie je n'eus hâte à ce point…

Il me souriait, encore et toujours, de ses lèvres gourmandes que j'aimaient tant. En cet instant, j'aurais voulu goûter à sa langue, mais… la curiosité dépassait tout le reste, et même la délectation de ce visage parfait.

« Ohhh, mais c'est… »

Austin hocha la tête tout en m'enlaçant tendrement, au milieu de ce jardin paradisiaque.

« Ça brille, mais je ne vois pas Austin… C'est minuscule. »

« L'amour que j'y porte ne fait que l'agrandir, Sam. »

Je fis oui en oscillant le crâne, enfouie contre son torse. Une effluve douce m'enveloppa alors et je fus bercée, par son corps… Il m'avait tant manqué.

« Alors, Sam. Tu l'ouvres pour de bon ou pas ? »

Un éclat rieur s'installa dans ses prunelles océanes, me comblant de sentiments imperceptibles…

« Oui… Attends un peu. »

Je pus finalement l'ouvrir et…

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ?!!! »

Austin me tendit une bague de platine, sertie de diamants énormes et scandaleusement élégants. Ils scintillaient sous l'aura dorée des lumières.

« Ce n'est pas une proposition de fiançailles que je te fais, mais une promesse. Celle de ne jamais perdre tes ailes lors d'un départ, de ne jamais cesser de t'aimer, malgré la discorde. Je te promets que notre vie se portera mieux à mon retour, que nous vivrons heureux à Princeton… Je te promet que notre amour poursuivra son envol, parce que tu es mon ange. Je me languis, de te revoir une seconde à nouveau… Et ce pacte scelle mes sentiments, je l'espère. »

Je m'accrochai alors à son cou, l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres avec un délice presque pêcher.

« J'accepte ce pacte et… »

Ses yeux semblèrent empreints de malice, il me contemplait, amoureusement, encerclant ma taille de ses bras puissants.

« Je… »

« Oui, Sam ? »

« C'est dur à dire Austin… »

Sa voix trembla légèrement et je le sentis vaciller sur le sol.

« Je… je suis enceinte. »

Et, dans un dernier baiser sous les lys blancs, ils se promirent de ne jamais repartir, jamais… même après la mort.


End file.
